


Bardzo ważne pytania egzystencjalne

by Anya (AnyaMurdoch)



Category: Bodo (TV)
Genre: M/M, pytanie za milion monet
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaMurdoch/pseuds/Anya
Summary: ODEZWA DO FANDOMU!!!!





	

FANDOMIE! 

HALO JEST TAM KTOŚ?  
CZYŚ UMARŁ?  
GDZIE JESTEŚ?  
CZY JESZCZE JEST SENS COŚ TWORZYĆ Z HADO? BORYCA?  
CZY JESTEM TU OSTATNIA?


End file.
